1st grade
by BlackxValentine
Summary: Nick and Rochelle's daughter is very nervous about the first day of school. One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Left 4 Dead 2**

**Just thought of this and wanted to write it, Nick's last name is Ashton because I couldn't think of anything else! XD**

**Enjoy**

"Do I have to go?"

Rochelle looked out of the closet to see her 6 year old standing behind her, holding her white tiger in her arms like a lifeline as she stared back at her mom.

Begging her to let her stay home, her green eyes were wide with nervousness as Rochelle shook her head and exited the closet with some nice clothes for her to put on.

"Yes baby girl, it's your first day of school."

"I know, that's why I wanna' stay home." Kaitlin replied quickly, her hold on the white tiger tightening as Rochelle cupped her cheek and smiled.

"You'll be find sweetheart," Rochelle said calmly, trying to convince her daughter that it wouldn't be that bad as she remembered her phone call with Ellis who was going through the same thing with his son.

"Michael, David and Kim will be in your class."

Kaitlin seemed to calm down when that news was given to her but still wet her lips and looked at her mom with the begging eyes.

The small girl moving her foot in a circular motion on the tile as her mother helped her change into her school clothes. A simple red shirt and blue jeans with her small lightly pink tennis shoes.

Watching her mother tie her laces as her father stepped into room and leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed over his white dress shirt.

Wearing some black jeans that matched his black shoes, his hair actually loose instead of being slicked, some small strands falling into his face as he smiled at her.

"What's the matter, runt?"

"I don't wanna' go to school."

Nick shook his head with a smirk, walking away from her doorway and into the hallway as Rochelle walked her out.

She wasn't surprised when she saw her father leaning against the wall holding her backpack in his hand at his side, reluctantly, Kaitlin walked over to him and took it.

Watching her mother go outside to walk her to school, she gave her father a goodbye hug before joining Rochelle who took her hand and started down the sidewalk.

Kaitlin's nervousness welled up as soon as they were in front of her classroom, the sight of Ellis, Francis and Louis helped as she saw her friends waving in her direction with big smiles.

She could tell they were also nervous.

"Mornin' Katie," Ellis said giving her a small hug as she did the same to Francis and Louis, swallowing the lump in her throat when Rochelle opened the door to her class.

The teacher came out and smiled down at the three kids who only looked at her, not saying a word.

"Hello, my name's Mrs. Hudson."

"You're our teacher?" Kim questioned, watching the older woman nod her head.

"What are your names?"

The three children were silent until David finally spoke, "I'm.. David."

"My name is Kaitlin."

"I'm Kim."

Mrs. Hudson smiled again at them then stood up straighter, "well it's very nice to meet you. Do you want to go play with the other kids?"

The three looked inside and saw all the tables, Kaitlin was the one to ask the question that was on their minds.

"C-Can we sit together?"

"Of course you can, go find yourself a table and have a seat."

"Okay," Kaitlin said quietly, holding onto her backpack strap and turning to hug her mom who was knelt down next to her. "Have a good day baby, I'll pick you up after school okay?"

"Okay."

Eventually Mrs. Hudson led the kids inside, letting David pick out their table. They colored and played, practicing the alphabet.

The only thing out of the day that they really were looking forward to was the time to be picked up, although none of them would admit to one another that 1st grade wasn't as bad as they originally thought.

"Alright kids, clean up, it's time to go." Mrs. Hudson said over her classes loud laughter and talking, clapping her hands to get their attention until they began to pick up before being taken outside to wait for their parents who were already waiting.

All the other kids were taken home before them, Kim turned to David who stood with his arms crossed.

"Did they forget us!" She said with fear in her voice as David shook his head, "No.. They won't leave us."

"Are you sure?" Kaitlin asked, her question answered when she heard the door open again and multiple footsteps, turning to see her uncles.

David and Kim running from her to their fathers who hugged them, "how was your day guys?" Ellis asked all of them, the three of them only replying with a quiet, "It was fun."

Kaitlin stood quietly, watching Ellis and Francis get ready to take them home which was the opposite way she'd been brought.

"Hey runt!"

Kaitlin's head snapped up as she looked up to find where the familiar voice had come from, a big smile gracing her features when she was Nick standing there with his hands in his pockets.

Trying to look impatient but still letting a small smile show as Kaitlin jumped at the sight of him.

"Daddy, I thought you forgot about me!" She cried out running and grabbing her father's waist, not wanting to let go as he laughed. "Why would I forget you?"

"I don't know but..." then it occurred to Kaitlin that something was odd, suddenly she remembered what her mother told her when dropping her off.

"Where's mommy?"

"At home."

Nick watched Kaitlin look up at him with a curious expression, "Why didn't she pick me up? She said she was going to."

Her father shrugged, "I told her I'd come get you. You don't want me to pick you up?"

"Yes, yes I do but... Daddy?"

"Yea?"

"Can we go home now?"

Nick laughed at the quiet question, he grabbed Kaitlin under her arms and hoisted her up so she sat on his shoulders.

"Sure."

**I hope you liked it, been wanting to write more and more of these NickxRochelle and am still so happy that you all enjoy them. Thank you!**


End file.
